Dia de Ação de Graças
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Dean tem uma teoria sobre mulheres, Sam não acredita nela então Dean tem que prová-la.


Dia de ação de graças! Um dia de unir a família encher a pança com comida calórica! Não se você for um caçador.

No dia de ação de graças os caçadores se reúnem do Roadhouse para encher a cara e esquecer que um dia tiveram vidas normais, os que nunca tiveram só enchem a cara mesmo.

E o velho saloon estava apinhado de bêbados chorões, Ellen com os bolsos cheios e Jo uma suicida ou assassina em potencial se recebesse mais uma cantada ruim.

- Cara, é o que estou te dizendo – disse Dean após um gole de seu whisky, continuando a longa discussão inútil que tinha começado com Sam, após esse o censurar mais uma vez por ser tão volúvel com as mulheres – elas são todas iguais, podem dizer dez vezes que não mais no fundo querem dizer sim.

- Com certeza! – exclamou o outro carregado de ironia - É o que todos os estupradores dizem.

- Eu nunca fiz nada que elas não tivessem concordado antes. E elas sempre concordam Sammy. – ele sorriu e piscou para o mais novo que somente devolveu um olhar enojado.

- Então significa que você consegue dormir com qualquer mulher? Qualquer uma? E é Sam. – levantou as sobrancelhas indagadoramente.

- Claro que sim _Sammy_! - Provocou – Meu charme é infalível, e as mulheres são todas iguais, dizem que não, faço com que elas não se sintam importantes e elas vêem pulando para mim como coelhinhas da playboy. Pode apontar qualquer uma se quer testar.

Sam trocou a expressão enjoada pelo tamanho cafajeste que o irmão era por um sorriso maroto quase imperceptível.

- Até a Ellen?

Dean engasgou com a bebida.

- Deus! Não Sam! Credo! Ela é como nossa mãe, só que mais mandona! – ele limpou a boca com a manga da camisa por baixo da guerreira jaqueta de couro e tomou mais um gole do líquido dourado.

- Então a Jo seria nossa irmãzinha? – perguntou com ar de riso, Dean engasgou de novo e o olhou irritado.

- Não. – ele respondeu somente, revirando os olhos.

Sam quase caiu na gargalhada li mesmo, Dean tinha mordido a isca.

- Então porque você nunca "traçou" ela Dean? – o outro nada respondeu os olhos verdes observando a moça loira servir as mesas do bar de um modo nada agradável, ela quase mandara para um lugar onde o sol não bate um homem corpulento com estatura próximo a de Sam – Ahh, eu quase me esqueci – ele fez uma pausa dramática, Dean ergueu a cabeça para olhar para o irmão o achando a mais irritante das criaturas – ela vive te dando foras não é mesmo?

O Winchester mais novo sorriu sob a caneca de cerveja, quando Dean voltou a observar Jo, desde que eram pirralhos para Sam, Dean sempre foi fácil de influenciar, se uma boa lábia não resolvesse a velha carinha de cachorrinho caído do caminhão de mudança numa tempestade fazia seu trabalho, mas agora com seu orgulho de pegador dolorido e umas doses de whisky deixando a cabeça loira mais leve do que o normal, ele ficava mais maleável ainda.

- Não hoje Sammy. Não hoje. – Dean colocou o copo vazio sob a mesa do bar e já ia andando em direção ao salão.

- O que você vai fazer Dean?! – Ok, esperava apenas que ele ficasse com a cara emburrada até o final da noite, afinal Ellen estava logo ali, e qualquer pessoa com juízo – até mesmo Dean – tinha medo dela, mas agora não sabia o que Dean ia fazer, com um pouco de sorte, talvez só colecionasse mais um fora.

- Vou provar minha teoria a você Sammy boy! Olhe e aprenda. – Oh não! Aquele sorriso não! Dean ia arrumar uma confusão das cabeludas!

- Dean... Não acho isso uma boa idéia... – "A Ellen pode te castrar sabia?" pensou alarmado.

O mais velho revirou os olhos como de costume e passando pela dona do bar que tentava arrancar, sem muito sucesso, de um sóbrio Castiel – não era um de seus "ultimo dia na Terra", portanto o anjo ainda não tinha arrumado uma desculpa para uma partida de vira-vira – uma resposta que não fosse obviamente estranha ou estranhamente obvia, indo em direção a Jo, ou melhor, a mulher morena ao lado dela.

Dean tomou cuidado em fazer parecer para a loira que era com ela com quem ia falar mudando de rumo no ultimo instante, deixando ambos, Sam e Jo com a maior expressão de descrença já vista.

Ele ao que parecia tinha convidado a outra para um drink que ela obviamente aceitou, o orgulho de pegador doeu um pouco menos, devia ser alguns anos mais velha que Jo e tinha o maior decote que Sam já tinha visto. Os três Dean, a moça e o decote dela foram se sentar numa parte de balcão mais iluminada, um pouco distante co canto escuro onde Sam estava, de onde Jo e o resto do bar poderiam os ver de camarote.

Quanta infantilidade.

Sam olhou para Joanna, procurando ressentimento ou qualquer sentimento de ciúme que provasse que a teoria machista de seu irmão idiota estava certa, afinal que a moça tinha uma queda pelo idiota que era o primogênito dos Winchesters isso ela já sabia há tempos, porém não achou nada disso, só uma faísca de malicia nos olhos castanhos. Ele quase cuspiu seu ultimo gole de cerveja quando o olhar de moça o encontrou. E ele podia contar muito mais que duas intenções naquele olhar.

Desabotoou mais um botão de seu colarinho, aquilo não estava prestando, não mesmo, e o pior, ia sobrar pra ele.

Os olhos dela se voltaram para Dean, bem na hora em que ele com a mão na cintura da moça, mas olhando sugestivamente para Jo disse algo no ouvido da mulher decotada.

"Oh droga!" pensou Sam indo em direção a Jo, se ele não impedisse algo, haveria sangue, não precisava de seus instintos "especiais" para prever isso.

- E aí Jo. – chamou sem jeito tentando desviar a atenção do espetáculo que Dean estava dando.

Ele teve um sobressalto quando ela o respondeu com sorriso radiante.

- Oi Sam! Aproveitando a noite?

"Mas ein?" pensou confuso.

- Se eu estou aproveitando a noite? Hum... – ele pirragueou de um jeito bem Sam – Relativamente.

- A fim de aproveitar mais do que só relativamente? – ela havia virado o corpo para ele passou uma das mãozinhas alvas por seu pescoço, com certa dificuldade, ele era muito alto.

- Jo o que você...? – ele olhou nervosamente com os cantos dos olhos para o irmão que tinha a boca aberta em choque, checou Ellen, ela não estava mais com Cass tinha sumido do salão, voltou a olhar para Jo, se arrependeu disso, aliais se arrependeu de ter começado tudo aquilo, quando ela lhe beijou, não que o beijo tenha sido ruim, são que... ELA TINHA LHE BEIJADO DO NADA CARAMBA!

A mão de Dean colocada propositalmente na cintura da moça morena escorregou nada propositalmente para asa nádegas dela ao ver seu irmãozinho e Jo Harvelle protagonizarem uma cena de beijo no meio de um bar cheio, a mão da decotada morena voou bem propositalmente para sua face trazendo para realidade cruel de cinco dedos marcando seu rosto em vermelho.

- Me desculpe doçura eu... – mas a mulher já tinha ido revoltada. – Filho da... minha mãe!

Jo descolou os lábios dos de Sam.

- Merda... Desculpa aí Sam...

- Não... – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, se ela tinha agido daquele jeito a culpa também era dele, e beijar Jo não era o que se podia chamar de pior coisa da Terra não é mesmo? – Sem problemas.

- Então... Eu vou... Hum... Pegar rum ar. – e sem olhar para ninguém ela saiu do bar com paços apressados.

Sam sentiu um empurrão conhecido no ombro.

- Cara o que foi aquilo?! – Seu irmão estapeado lhe perguntou.

- Er... – ele deixou escapar um som rouco e indeciso – Não faço a menor.

Dean o olhou desconfiado.

Ele lhe mandou um olhar de "Sério cara, eu não sei!".

Dean mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- Vou lá falar com ela.

- Cuidado... Se eu fosse você teria medo dela... Eu tenho.

Dean revirou os olhos para o irmão, mas foi atrás da loira, bem apreensivo.

***

O vento noturno balançava os cachos loiros da moça de braços cruzados encostada numa das pilastras de madeira que sustentavam a marquise do bar.

- Que é Dean? – perguntou a depois de um suspiro cansado.

- Como você sabia que era eu? – não havia humor na voz dele, ela o olhou por cima do ombro, e lá estava ele, com seu casaco de couro, cordão torturante e cara de bad boy. Irresistível.

- Palpite. Vou ter que perguntar de novo? Que é Dean?

- Que foi? Agora não posso ficar aqui? – perguntou ele com cara de "Então me processe!".

- Faça o que quiser... – respondeu amuada voltando a olhar para frente.

- O que eu quiser mesmo? – em segundos ele estava perigosamente atrás dela.

- Não, se for o que você está pensando. – ela girou o corpo de forma que ficasse de frente pare ele - E chega pra lá. – mas ele não se afastou. – Dean... – disse com tom de aviso na voz e a faca de seu pai muito perto de um lugar bem sensível dele, mas o loiro agora ostentando uma expressão aborrecida, continuou a onde estava.

O Winchester suspirou cansado.

- Quando, afinal vamos parar com isso?

- Isso o que? E por que você ainda não se afastou?

-Isso! Essa brincadeira de gato e rato! – Ele chegou mais perto dela e a ponta da faca roçou nele fazendo-o engolir em seco – Jo, eu quero você e eu sei que você também me quer então qual é o problema?!

- Mas como você é prepotente Winchester! Eu não...! – mas ele não a deixou terminar os múltiplos protestos, aproveitando que ela havia aberto a guarda para xingá-lo para se livrar da faca prendendo as mãos dela por cima da cabeça prensando-a contra a pilastra.

Jo ofegou.

O rosto dele se aproximou do pescoço dela, sem tocá-la, apenas sentindo seu perfume.

- Dean eu...

- Shiiiii... Eu sei o que está pensando, que eu estou brincando com você e aquelas bobagens todas... - ele parou para olhá-la, ela sentiu vontade de rir da expressão dele, estava uma graça com um cinco dedos carimbado no rosto e toda aquela dificuldade para falar o que sentia – eu gosto mesmo de você Jo, ou você acha que eu gosto de estar correndo perigo enorme desses? – ela olhou confusa – É porque estar assim com você com a sua mãe tão perto é um perigo enorme, não só de vida! – eles riram - Então... Sem facas?

- Sem facas. – concordou ela guardando a faca na bota após ele soltar seus braços, um arrepio passou por seu corpo quando ele envolveu sua cintura, não ficou para trás colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e sorrindo marotamente – Mas, não pense você que eu...

Então ele a beijou finalmente, já tava de saco cheio de tanta conversa.

***

- Você faz elas se sentirem pouco importantes e então elas vem pulando para você como coelhinhas não é Dean? – Sam gargalhou após se sentar e fechar a porta de carona do Impala. – O que eu vi foi você provando sua teoria às avessas..._ coelhinha_. – alfinetou.

- Ah cale essa boca Sammy! – mas Dean sorria quando arrancou com o carro.

**

* * *

N/A: Er... Oi! Resolvi estrear nas fics de Supernatural com uma Dean/Jo.**

**Não sei se ficou muito bom...**

**Me desculpe se tiver OOC, é que eu nunca tentei escrever nada de spn, mas essa fic estava martelando na minha cabeça, faz tempo! Eu tinha que escrevê-la ou ficaria louca.**

**Se houver erros, mês desculpem por isso também, estou sem beta para Supernatural.**

**Mas, apesar de tudo isso, espero que tenham gostado ^^**


End file.
